Machine type communication (MTC) as one type of data communications may refer to device to device or machine to machine communication where one or more entities cannot, or can minimally, require interaction with a human in the process of communication. A MTC user terminal or MTC apparatus such as an electric meter, a gas meter, a bending machine and the like equipped with a mobile communication module can communicate with a MTC server (e.g., SCS (service capability server) or MTC application server) which controls the MTC apparatus and collects data through a mobile network of a mobile network operator.
A lot of MTC application services provided through MTC communication infrequently transmit data with long duration. In case of this application service, a MTC user can make a MTC apparatus regularly (or periodically) initiate data communication and transmit the data to the MCT server through the mobile network of the mobile network operator. As another scheme, a request of the MTC server for control and management for the MTC apparatus and data collection on demand of the user can make a MTC apparatus regularly (or periodically) initiate data communication and transmit the data to the MTC server through the mobile network of the mobile network operator. When a trigger request of the MTC server is transmitted through the mobile network of the mobile network operator and when the MTC apparatus receives the trigger request and initiates the data communication and communicates with the MTC server through the mobile network of the mobile network operator may be referred to as MTC apparatus triggering.
Use of short message service (SMS) can be considered as a message transmitted to a terminal for such MTC apparatus triggering.